Last Day in the Office
by darkpetaltaki
Summary: Oneshot. It's Sakura's last day working as Sasuke's sectary before the holidays. Let's see how her last day in the office turns out... sasusaku... lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all readers!! I finally got the chance to post up this one shot! This was originally a G-rated short story I wrote for English in the beginning of the school year before I decided to turn it into a one shot to post up. This one shot takes place in the modern world. Sorry for any mistakes! Well, enjoy!**

**WARNING: There are LEMONS in this one shot! If you're not mature enough or hate it, then don't read it. Don't say I didn't warn you because YOU'VE BEEN WARN!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this one shot.**

* * *

Last Day in the Office

It was almost a normal day in the city of Konoha except for the sound of tapping on the keyboards, shuffling papers, phones ringing, and sighs of frustrations that could be heard everywhere in the building. People were rushing to finish their loads of paperwork before the end of the day to meet the holiday deadline. This was what happens when people procrastinated when handed the documents long before it was due.

It was now around seven thirty and the sun was setting in the horizon. The sky was now a fiery orange with gray clouds as cars began to fill the icy busy streets. People were leaving to head on home and the annoying sounds heard constantly seemed to have disappeared, leaving nothing but the sound of the clock ticking.

By the large double doors, a young woman at her desk cleaned off and organized things. Everything had to be set perfectly for the next person. Her own special belongs were being put into a brown box; today was her last day working in the office.

Her waist long pink locks were pulled into a tight neat bum behind her head, held together by chopsticks. Several loose bangs hung around her face, making her emerald eyes stand out brilliantly. Her navy blue blouse had the top two buttons unfastened, exposing some skin and the gold necklace around her neck. There was a red heart pendent and a red and white fan, the symbol for one of the wealthiest families in Konoha. The sleeves of her blouse were folded up above her elbow. Her black skirt reached above her knees, meeting the dress code the company had set up and prefect so that none of the perverted male coworkers could look up her dress. Most men that saw her wanted her for her perfect petite slender body, but unfortunately for them, she was taken by someone very special.

With her things neatly put away in the box, she stood from her chair, smoothing out the creases in her clothing. She then headed by all the vacant workers' desks, gathering all the finished files of documents into a large stack to carry back to her desk.

"Lazy people can't get things done early…" she mumbled, walking back to her desk with the large stack in her arms. "Just because of the holidays, they have to procrastinate…"

She placed the heavy load of papers on her desk and went to get her purse. She swung it over her shoulder and put her black jacket over her bag. Her long wool coat and scarf was placed on the box to put on when she was leaving. She then grabbed the files off her desk and she headed toward the large double doors of her boss's office to give him the files.

Luckily for her, the doors were slightly opened so she wouldn't have to go through the trouble of knocking to get her boss to open them. The doors were always locked so that certain annoyances wouldn't just walk right in. With her back against the door, she pushed slightly and entered the room. All the curtains and shutters were closed, the desk cleaned off of all paperwork. She then kicked the door closed, slamming it shut loudly.

"Here's the rest of the finish documents you wanted sir," the young sectary said as she placed the stacks of paperwork on the counter at the side of the room.

The man sitting behind a large desk looked up at her with a brow crooked as she walked over to the front of the desk. His dark onyx eyes started into her emerald ones. His raven hair was spiked back naturally with bangs falling at the side of his face.

"Don't address me like that again Sakura," the man said as he leaned back into his large chair, arms resting on the arm rest. "You know I hate it unless it's absolutely necessary."

The creamy white button up shirt he wore had the top three unfastened, exposing a part of his chiseled chest. The sleeves were folded up to his elbow, revealing his strong forearms and the silver watch on his left wrist and the snake tattoo. The navy blue tie around his collar was loosened and his shirt wasn't tucked into the bark navy blue pants of his suit.

The woman named Sakura only smiled. "How would you like me to address you Uchiha-sama?" she teased.

He only narrowed his eyes slightly at her. "Sakura," he said seriously.

"Fine, fine, you win, _Sasuke-kun._"

Sasuke could only smirk in victory as he watched the woman in front of him pout childishly. Needing to finish up the rest of his work, Sasuke turn his attention back to the paper on his desk.

"Shouldn't we be heading home, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, moving lose strands of hair behind her ears. "It's getting late."

He turned his concentration from the papers to the computer. "I have this last document to type up and send," he said as he began to type at an unimaginable speed.

"Will it take long?"

"Hn."

Sakura could only smile at his one word answer no one could really understand. She placed her stuff on the coffee table in corner by the sofa then made her way around the large desk and stood behind her boss to see what he was typing up.

Well actually he wasn't just her boss, he was also her husband. They had known each other since they were kids and after a series of events between to two, one thing led into another and they ended up together, married happily. People saw them as complete opposites, Sakura with her kind smiles and Sasuke who was completely emotionless, but that never bother either one of them. Being as possessive as he was, Sasuke would never let another man touch or go near his cherry blossom unless he was present.

Noticing that he was tense, she began to massage his shoulders to relax him. Her skilled hands and fingers lessen the tension his muscles and relaxed him.

"You know you need to relax more?"

"Hn," he said without turning his attention away from the computer.

"If you don't spend some time away from all this work you could end up with high blood pressure, become stressed, and possibly give yourself an ulcer too," she said in a serious yet worried tone. "And I don't want you to die at an early age."

Sasuke could only chuckle at her rambling. "Don't you have some training to do this week at the hospital?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said in a childish tone, pouting.

"Hn."

"Don't you remember Sasuke-kun? Tsunade-shishou gave me two weeks off for the holidays so I can enjoy my freedom before I start working in the hospital as a full time nurse."

Sakura was a gifted young woman and studied in the medical field. She only worked as Sasuke's sectary temporary until she was able to work in Konoha Hospital as a full time nurse. She took up the job when she first visited the office one day after school for her first day of training. When she saw that Sasuke's office was a complete mess she decided that she needed to help him get organized.

"Hn."

"You know that would mean I won't be here to help you anymore and you would have to deal with the annoyance on your own." She leaned her head down, until he could feel her warm breath against his skin. "I won't be here to help you relax any more either," she said hotly into his ear.

He could feel his pants getting tighter from her small action. He wanted to have to now; her body completely exposed to him, her body pressed against his, her fingers digging into him back, her lips moaning his name.

Sasuke pushed the send icon, turned the computer off then turned his chair around, grabbing the woman in front of him by her waist, pulling her toward him. A small yelp escaped her mouth until her cherry lips were captured by his for a rough passionate kiss. Sakura returned the kiss, tilting her head slightly to deepen it.

Her slender arms wrapped around his strong shoulders and leaned her head down more. Sasuke's right hand began to roam her body. He slid down her waist to her hip, then up again and into her blouse, his cold fingers touched her creamy white skin. Sakura gasped into the kiss at the sudden contact and he took the advantage to slip his tongue into her mouth. A moan escaped her when their tongues met and a battle of dominance began. It didn't take very long for Sasuke to dominate the kiss.

After several minutes had pass before they finally broke the kiss, both were panting heavily to catch their breath from their long heated lip contact.

Sasuke pulled Sakura over toward his desk, making her sit at on the edge facing him. His hands slid down her waist to her hips, undoing the side zippers of her skirt, then down her thighs. Sakura didn't protest and just started into his dark onyx orbs. He never broke their eye contact as he proceeded with what he was doing. His hands traveled down her legs to her feet, in one swift move, removing her milky color stockings and black heels.

Rolling his chair back slightly, he brought the woman to stand and the skirt to fall to the ground around her feet. He broke their eye contact and looked at her from head to toe; a light blush on her cheeks as his lustful eyes traveled. His eyes then landed on her navy blue panties. His right pointing finger slipped in between her body and the piece of clothing and rubbed against her labium. Sakura closed her eyes and moaned, loving the sensational feeling. He removed his finger to pull off the article of clothing, but Sakura entwined her fingers with his.

"What do you think you're doing Sasuke-kun?"

"One last time here wouldn't hurt," was his response to her question. Sasuke looked up at Sakura. "And you wanted me to relax."

"That's not what I met," she said. Sakura leaned down so her lips brushed against his own. "It's not fair that you're still fully clothed Sasuke-kun," she said hotly before gliding her tongue along his lips.

He felt his erection throb and could only smirk at her actions. He captured her tongue with is mouth and began sucking on it, loving the taste of his is wife. Her eyes widened at his action; it was like they were back in high school.

He finally pulled away and stood from his seat, standing a head taller than the woman in front of him. He leaded his head down and nibbled on her right ear, earning a moan from her.

"I don't have to tell you what to do _Uchiha-sama_," he whispered hotly into her ear.

Sakura released his finger and wrapped her right hand in his tie. She jerked him down them pushed her lips on to his; Sasuke complied and return the kiss. She led him around the desk and the sofa, without breaking the kiss. As Sasuke walked, he kicked off his shoes to wherever in the room.

Her free hand slid down his chest to his belt buckle. Sakura undid the strap and his pants with her skilled fingers. The clothing slid down his body leaving Sasuke with his boxers as he stepped out of his pants. Sakura's hand reached back up and undid the tie around his neck. When it was free, she pulled it off him and tossed it aside.

They finally broke the kiss for air; panting to catch their breath. Sasuke trailed kisses along her jaw line down to her neck. His right hand held on to the back of her neck as his left hand undid her blouse. When he reached the junction between her neck and shoulder, he began to nibble slightly on her skin. Sakura let a small moan out as her hands began to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Sasuke's right hand slowly ran up the back of her neck and to her pink locks. When he reached the chopsticks holding her hair up, his fingers wrapped around them and pulled them out with ease. Her silky pink hair fell around her head and over her shoulder. He ran his hand through her pink locks, down her back then rested his hands on her waist.

When all the buttons were undone, Sasuke pulled back and took off her blouse, leaving the petite woman in front of him only in her a pair of panties and a matching navy blue bra. As Sakura slid his shirt off, his lustful loving onyx orbs eyed her revealing body then focused on her semi swollen cherry lips before looking into her eyes. She looked at him with loving innocent emerald orbs; those mesmerizing emerald orbs belonging to the woman in front of him who had captured his heart. Her right hand massage her husband's left shoulder, where another tattoo of his was at. A smirk made its way across his lips as he leaned down. She could feel his warm breath against her lips as his hands grabbed onto her waist, pulling her in closer to his body.

"You look ravishing every day," he whispered hotly. She gave a light pink blush after hearing his comment. He kissed down her neck, taking in her scent of cherry blossoms as his hands roamed her body. "Yet I don't understand how I'm able to hold myself back from taking you every time I see you."

A small giggle escaped her as she moved to look at him eye to eye, the blush still visible on her cheeks. "But you do take me at times like this," she said as a matter of fact. "Back at home, you are able to have me whenever you want and you take full advantage of it."

He only smirked at what she said and lean down trailing kissing along her body, letting his hand travel down her body, removing her bra. When it was off her, Sasuke took it and tossed it over his shoulder. His skilled hands began to play with her breasts; massaging them and flicking her nipple ever so often. Moans left her lips as he kept on playing with her breasts. Her hands ran down his tone chest then down his boxers, pulling down the piece of cloth. When it reached his knees, Sasuke stepped out of his boxers and kicked it aside. Brushing her fingers along his member, Sakura blushed darker after feeling how hard he was.

"You been wanting this for a while now," she said quietly, but he heard her.

"Hn." He trailed kissed down to her breasts, kneeling down so he was leveled perfectly. "Do you still want to go on?" he asked her before taking her left breast into his mouth.

"Yes…" she moaned out.

Her fingers tangled themselves in his raven locks, pulling him in closer. Sasuke switched breasts, giving the other same treatment. More moans came from Sakura as he continued pleasuring her. When he was done, Sasuke laid her down on the sofa. There was one more article of clothing still on her and that was her panties. Sasuke smirked at her then began to lick down her body. When he reached her panties, he pulled it down her slender creamy white legs with his teeth. Sakura blush a bright pink at Sasuke's erotic action. Once she was completely naked like him, Sasuke scanned over her body and could feel himself getting harder.

Sasuke position himself on top of her, his member brushing against her entrance. Sakura moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke captured her lips for a rough passionate kiss as his member entered her forbidden territory. She moaned loudly when he hit a sensitive spot as he went deeper in, loving the intoxicating feeling they made each other experience. He broke the kiss to let them both catch their breath. He pulled back out, almost all the way then plunged back into her harder.

"Ah…Sasuke-kun…more…" she moaned, arching her back.

Sasuke could only smirk at her request as he thrust into her in a slow manner then quickened his pace. Sakura's fingers dug into his back as she pulled his body closer to her, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist. Her moans became louder with each thrust, encouraging him to thrust into her damp core faster and harder. Sweat dripped down their bodies, onto the leather of the couch.

"…Sakura…" he breathed out as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

"…Onegai…Sasuke-kun…" Sakura gasped out, wanting her release.

He felt her walls tightening around his member and knew she was about to reach her limit. Sakura arched her back and screamed Sasuke's name out in sheer pleasure as her orgasm exploded. With one last hard thrust, Sasuke came as well, spilling his seeds into her.

After his release, Sasuke pulled out of her and fell on top of Sakura, tired from their heated activity. His head rested on the junction between her neck and shoulder, eyes closed, listening to the rhythm of her heart beat. His arms were wrapped around her sweaty body, holding her close. Sakura held on to him with both are arms and legs, running the fingers of her right hand through his raven locks.

Sasuke gained his composure before the woman below him. He sat up on the sofa, pulling the woman up with him. He pulled her over into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned his head down and began to nip on her skin. She snuggled closer to him, but couldn't get herself into a comfortable position.

Sakura changed her sitting position by moving her right leg over his body so that she was straddling his waist. She heard a low groan coming from him when her entrance brushed against his member as he grabbed her buttock. She smiled slyly, wrapped her arms around his neck then moved closer until her breasts were pressed against his chest. He felt her core graze his member before she settled down on his lap.

"Do you want more Sasuke-kun?" she asked hotly, running her fingers through his hair.

He could feel himself losing all control over his body as his desire to be in the woman over took him again. Sasuke moved Sakura a bit and had the tip of his length enter her. Sakura threw her head back and moaned lowly. She felt him slid himself slowly into her as he pushed her in closer, wanting to savor every moment.

Sakura opened her eyes slightly to look at the clock that hung on the wall for the time. It was getting late, almost a quarter pass eight. They had to stop and maybe continue back at home.

Sakura grabbed his hands away from her buttock and entwined their fingers together. Sasuke lifted his head away from her neck and looked up into her emerald eyes. She smiled at him then kissed him passionately, lifting herself off his lap, letting his member slide out of her. Sasuke growled at her action before she broke the kiss and moved off of him.

"It's late now," she said. She leaned her head down to his level and brushed her lips against his. "But I'm willing to continue where we left off when we get back home Uchiha-sama," she whispered hotly. "There no interruption of any kind and you'll have all the time you want."

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

She backed away from him and went to gather her clothing. Sasuke only smirked as he watched her back side. He got off from the couch and grabbed the small framed woman. His lustful onyx orbs scanned over her body; her intoxicating body that belong to no one but him.

He eyed to piece of jewelry on her left ring finger; he made the right choice in choosing Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun it's late now," Sakura said pouting. "We need to get dress and head on home now."

"Hn."

He released her from his hold and both went to get dress. Sakura didn't put on her stockings on or pin her hair back up; it wasn't necessary since they were going to be heading home. She just put stuffed the things into her purse. Sasuke didn't bother fastening all the buttons on his shirt and tossed the tie to Sakura to put into her purse.

When they were fully clothed Sakura stood by the door and looked back at the room.

"My last day in the office," Sakura said with a sigh. "And I ended up leaving a mess with you for the janitors to clean."

Sasuke turned to face her and smirked. Sakura blushed pink; after all they've been though, he still had that kind of an effect on her. Sasuke's arms encircled her waist and pulled her in so that her back was against his chest.

"I'm going to miss this place." Sakura tilted her head up and looked up at his handsome face. "But I can come and visit you right Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

She smiled, turned around in his arms, and placed a kiss on his cheek. "All my stuff has been packed and I need your help to carry it."

"Hn."

Sakura opened the door to the dark office area. It was quiet and the only a few lights were still on. They stepped out of the room and Sasuke closed the door behind him after gathering his coat. They both put on their warm clothing before heading out of the level. He took the box on the table and they headed toward the elevator.

Sakura entwined her left arm with his right and leaned her head against him. "We have an entire two weeks off together," Sakura said happily. She then turned to look at him. "What got you and Itachi nii-san into a good mood to give all the employees two weeks off for the holidays Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Did oka-san and Naruto have something to do with it?"

"Hn."

Sakura pouted; it was rare for her husband and brother-in-law to close the business for two week, especially during the holidays. They thought that two weeks was too long, but now it didn't seem to bother them.

"To spend the two weeks with you," Sasuke whispered.

"Huh, did you say something Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke only smirked as devious ideas came to his mind. "Hn."

Sakura didn't like the way he was smirking and knew she was going to find out what he had planned for her when they returned to the Uchiha mansion. All she knew was that the two weeks he had taken off had to do with her.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this one-shot. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Please read my other SASUSAKU fanfic Together.**

**Please review. Virtual sweets for all!**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey there readers! I have posted a sequel to my SASUSAKU one shot Last Day in the Office. The title is A Special Gift. That fanfic is a gift/present to all SASUSAKU fans out there! Happy Holidays minna! **


End file.
